


Ljubezen v črnem in belem

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Essays, Gen, Love, Random & Short, Truth
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaj me je naučila turška telenovela?





	Ljubezen v črnem in belem

**Author's Note:**

> Vsekakor se lahko motim. Včasih je to celo dobrodošlo.

Kaj je ljubezen?

Trdim, da se ljubezni naučimo šele po tem, ko se nehamo šolati. Do tedaj smo kot sužnji, ki ne morejo razumeti, kaj je izbira, ker nismo niti za trenutek svobodni.

Ljubezen je izbira, kajti ljubezen ni ne občutek, ne čustvo, ne misel, ne beseda. Ljubezen je dejanje svobodnega človeka.

Dokler se šolamo, ne razumemo – ne moremo razumeti, da je ljubezen dejanje, ker so vsa naša dejanja prisiljena. Poznamo samo občutke, čustva, misli in besede – samo ti se nam zdijo svobodni in podvrženi spremembi, ki se izvrši znotraj nas samih.

Šele ko minejo leta, ko se nam čustva umirijo in ko razumemo, da so besede poceni roba, ki jo lahko prodaja kdor koli, začnemo spoznavati, da imajo dejanja vrednost onkraj razkola med svobodo in prisilo.

Takrat lahko spoznamo, da nas nihče ne more v nič prisiliti. Vsako dejanje je izbira med ljubeznijo in ne-ljubeznijo in prve je več kot druge. Ko pogledamo onkraj lastnih omejitev in spoznamo, da vsakdo naredi najboljše, kar lahko, lahko ugledamo ljubezen povsod, tudi v popolni temi.

Tega me je naučila Ljubezen v črnem in belem.


End file.
